1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A golf cart is known from German Patent Application 40 07 358 which has the advantage, among others, that the supporting frame of the golf cart is formed solely by the storage elements and the golf cart therefore is of relatively simple construction, has great stability, particularly in its operating configuration. It is of low weight, and, when not in use, takes up only a small amount of space, so that the golf cart can be easily transported. The two storage elements, which are swingably connected to each other and are arranged in triangular shape when the golf cart is in use, are connected to each other, or held relative to each other, in this condition of use by transverse struts of a transverse-strut arrangement on the bottom of the golf cart.